A Drop in the Ocean
by randomgirl1200
Summary: Lucas' life's always been dramatic, but having three children with three different women? That's extreme, even for him. Some LP & LL, BL eventually.
1. Complicated

**notes ; **To quote Snow Patrol's song Open Your Eyes: "All this feels strange and untrue" because I haven't written in a long time. Beware of my in-progress stories, because while I am TRYING to write them, I've had a really hard time doing it and I've been catching up on season 7-8 OTH, another reason for my hiatus from writing. While I HAVE fallen in love with Clay/Sara from episodes 706-708, which of COURSE Mark the Douche had to screw up just like he did with Brucas, I've really been down on how low the show has sunken. The reason I'm writing again is actually because I've had a really bad day. (Test results just got out and my grades have taken a SEVERE turn for the worse, so I'm really gonna have to work harder next time.)

This story actually came from a dream I had the other night. The reason I love it is because it seems pretty original, or at least I hope so, since from what I can see there haven't been a lot of storylines like this. Plus, for some reason this story feels different from my other ones. Something about the tone of it or the way I used mostly dialogues for this chapter. This chapter basically just sketches out for you the background of the story. :)

P.S. Song used is Complicated by Avril Lavigne and please REVIEW and tell me if I should continue.

P.P.S. This is a Brucas story, what did you think? Though it WILL contain LP and LL. And maybe Naley and Clay/Sara. (What are we calling Clay/Sara, Clara?)

**disclaimer ; **Right. I've undergone a sex change ant turned into a man with a weird hairdo whose also a major dumbass. Then I changed my name to Mark Schwann and now I TOTALLY own One Tree Hill. And unless you ARE Mark Schwann reading this, you'd probably know I was being sarcastic and that I'm just plain ole me, don't own anything except my life.

**1. complicated**

_Uh-huh,  
>Life's like this<br>Uh-huh, uh-huh  
>That's the way it is<br>'Cause life's like this  
>Uh-huh, uh-huh<br>That's the way it is_

"We need to talk," Lucas said slowly, afraid of Brooke's reaction to what he was about to say.

"Damn right we do, especially about the shitty condoms you use with your new girlfriend _Lindsey_," Brooke giggled. Lucas choked on his water, "You know?"

Brooke shook her head, "You really are something else Lucas Scott, three different kids with three different women."

"But how?" Lucas spluttered on his water again.

"Well, let's see, you married me, fucked me multiple times, then we got a divorce and you fucked Peyton…God knows how many times," Brooke cringed, not wanting that mental image in her head, "Then she had a baby, and after you two broke up _apparently_ you got together with a new girl Lindsey and fucked her, hence the three different kids with three different women."

"Don't be a smartass, you know what I mean," Lucas smiled.

"Peyton told me."

For the third time, Lucas spit his water out, "I think I need to stop drinking this glass of water, especially if you're going to spring surprises like _that _on me. You two still talk?" Lucas had always felt guilty for ruining Peyton and Brooke's friendship.

"Only about matters concerning you. She asked me how I felt about you having a new baby with Lindsey. And I told her I didn't even _know_ you were dating Lindsey."

Lucas rubbed his neck, feeling like a jackass. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you but…" Lucas looked downwards, suddenly finding the marks the wooden floor of Brooke's apartment very interesting.

"How is it possible that you found time to tell Peyton and Sawyer about this when you couldn't even tell _me_ and your _son_ Jake?"

"I doubt Sawyer understood anything I said to her, after all, she's only two," Lucas told her nervously, trying to ease the heavy atmosphere as he looked back up at her. To his surprise, Brooke was simply smirking at him, instead of the angry and hurt look he'd expected from her.

"We just don't see each other that much," Lucas reasoned. It was true, while he and Peyton were neighbors, living in Park Slope, Brooklyn, Brooke resided in the expensive Somerest on 72nd Street on the Upper East Side.

"Ever heard of driving? Or even the subway, for fuck's sake!" Brooke asked, enjoying annoying her ex-husband.

"You're lucky Jake's asleep," Lucas muttered.

"Oh please, he's five anyways and he already knows how to say shit and asshole," Brooke said proudly.

"Yeah, and who does he have to thank for _that_?" Lucas grinned as he stood up, got his coat and prepared to head home. He could always count on Brooke to be cool instead of having a big, dramatic reaction about it like his other ex and mother of his child, Peyton.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out," Brooke said cheerfully.

"Bitch," Lucas mumbled under his breath.

"Dad? You're still here?" Lucas turned around, finding his dark-haired son rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What did you just say?"

Brooke smirked, "Looks like he just learned a new bad word from his Daddy."

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're<br>Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this, you<br>And you fall and you crawl  
>And you break and you take<br>What you get and you turn it into  
>Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<em>

_No, no, no_

**notes ; **Btw, some background info you might wanna know:

-Story is set in New York, best city in the world!

-Brooke, Lucas and Peyton are all twenty-five, while Lindsey is twenty-three.

-Brucas got married when they were twenty-one, and Brooke had their son Jake at that age also.

-Peyton had baby Sawyer when she was twenty-three.

-Imagine Brooke to be season 5-6 Brooke, except more sarcastic and serious. Instead of being a fashion designer in Clothes Over Bro's, Brooke is the CEO and handles a lot of financial matters on her own too, so she's a bit like Victoria in this aspect. She does still enjoy designing clothes though and is always in the limelight.

-Lucas is just a basketball coach at a high school, but he is writing a novel.

-Peyton is a photographer for TIME magazine.

-Lindsey is a Science teacher at the school where Lucas teaches.

-Lucas spends a lot more time with Peyton/Sawyer than Brooke/Jake, you'll know why soon. ;)

-Now, please REVIEW! Because I need to know if this story is nice or a lost cause. :D


	2. Blame it on the Vodka

**nena ; **Thanks for being my first reviewer! And thank you especially for what you wrote: **"****I hope from your day has gotten better, if not... there is tomorrow :)" **That was so sweet! After I read your review, my day definitely DID get better. :D

**bjg ; **I really appreciate how you review most of my stories. Thank you. :) And Lucas IS Dan Jr. That was my point exactly.

**dianehermans ; **You've reviewed every single piece of work I've written here and I totally appreciate it. Thanks for this review and that PM you sent me, I'm just feeling kind of uninspired about my other stories at the moment. :(

**craxygirl54 ; **Glad you like the idea so far and that you took the time to review. You have no idea how much it means to me. And while Brucas' relationship is mostly "chillax", it won't always be. There are still some bitter feelings about their divorce, and Brooke doesn't hero-worship Luke like Peyton and Lindsey do, but that's what makes her different. Still, they are mostly friends. And BL are DEFINITELY gonna be endgame in my story, even if they weren't on the show. :( Glad you'll keep reading.

**Ace5492 ; **Thanks for your short but nice comment. Your review was "wonderful" too.

**forever-alwaysB-Davis ; **Your review is rather similar to craxygirl54's one, you both were worried Brucas wouldn't be endgame. Well, they definitely WILL be, so don't worry and I hope you keep reading. Happy you think Brucas' relationship is "kinda perfect". I think as long as there's the wonderful chemistry between Chophia, then Brucas' relationship will ALWAYS be perfect. Thanks for your review. :D

**; **I really admire you because judging from your screen name, I'm guessing you're an LP fan, so it's really great that you can find it in your heart NOT to hate Brucas. I hope you won't be disappointed as LP won't end up together in this story. Yes, this plot IS rather complicated and I hope you continue to find it interesting. Thanks for your comment.

**alysef ; **Great that you love mouthy Brooke, I like it when she's full of spunk too. Unfortunately, they've taken away a lot of things I love from her during recent seasons and now she's like Julian's personal cheerleader. :( Don't worry, I'm trying to show this history of BLP and how we ended up in this mess. And yes, Lucas HAS gotten pretty wild, but you know what they say, it's ALWAYS the quiet ones. ;D

**CaseyJr ; **Thanks for encouraging me to continue this story. I'm totally gonna try and use your suggestion about Brooke being in a needy situation. Though I DO want to portray Brooke as an independent woman. But of course, she does have her vulnerable side, and that's really a side only Lucas gets to see.

**Leonie1988 ; **Ha! Good question. Why does Lucas spend less time with Brooke/Jake? I know why, but I won't reveal it YET. You'll know soon enough, only time will tell. Just a spoiler though, it will come in the form of a flashback. Anyways, thanks for your review.

* * *

><p><strong>notes ; <strong>I'm really happy with the number of reviews this story has received. :) I guess 10 reviews for the first chapter IS pretty good. Thank y'all soo much! They really brighten my day and make me feel like someone is reading my work.

I'm really nervous about this chapter b/c it's got quite some Peyton in it and I know most of you aren't really Peyton fans. But reading my other story "Opposites Attract", I realized I'm unsatisfied with the way I portrayed her there. While she's not my favorite character, I want to show her REALISTICALLY. And there is some Brucas for you guys at the end.

Btw, the current time in this story is May of 2011. A lot of the scenes in this story are flashbacks, b/c many of you wanted to know about the past of Brucas and Peyton etc.

And please, pretty please review… I need to know if this story is a lost cause and if I don't get like, 10 reviews I might not update anymore… :( We'll see…

But just know that I LOVE all you reviewers for being so nice and supportive. Thank you soo much and if I could, I'd do a lot for you.

P.S. Title inspiration came from Jamie Foxx song "Blame it on the Alcohol".

I hope you don't find this chapter too confusing. Even **I **found it kinda confusing, so leave me a review and send me a PM to ask me if you don't get it.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer ; <strong>Right. I had a sex change and now I'm a guy. Then I changed my name to Mark Schwann, got a bad haircut and I TOTALLY own One Tree Hill. Riiiight… I'm sure none of you except for Mark Schwann himself would be dumb enough to believe that. I don't think Mark is dumb actually, I just think he made a lot of wrong choices in regards to the OTH storylines. And that's NOT just 'cause I'm a BLer. Oh shit, don't get me started on one of my rants…

* * *

><p><strong>2. blame it on the vodka<strong>

**10/9/2008**

Some girls liked to use words, Peyton Sawyer would rather let her photographs do the talking.

She inspected the tempting vodka bottle as she remembered this huge mess she had somehow gotten her so-called best friend and her best friend's husband in.

Or was it her _former_ best friend and her former best friend's _former_ husband? She didn't know anymore.

Recently, she'd gotten more inspiration than ever because of this whole matter, taking more and more pictures, which had eventually landed her a job at the prestigious TIME magazine.

It seemed that all of Brooke's misfortunes _always_ resulted in Peyton getting lucky, one way or another.

She eyed the vodka bottle again. Funny, didn't Peyton remember the type of trouble she'd gotten herself and _so _many olther people into last time she drank vodka?

**25/7/2008**

"Peyton, are you okay?" Lucas asked, finding his way through the dark, crowded bar. Seeing the blonde lying on the counter with a bottle of vodka in hand, Lucas couldn't help but frown as his heart went out to Peyton because of her recent misfortunes.

"Lucas," Peyton breathed out quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Peyton," Lucas smiled. He was lucky, he thought, to have such a wonderful family and such a wonderful friend like Peyton. Just as he was thinking those thoughts, Peyton pressed her lips up against him and Lucas' mind went blank, the only thing present in it was how shocked he was.

Neither noticed Brooke standing in the back of the bar, her mouth forming a perfect o, before pressing her lips together and walking away.

**10/9/2008 **

"Peyton?" Julian asked, carefully making small steps towards his girlfriend, who seemed to have a lot on her mind recently.

Peyton turned around to look at her boyfriend. Early this year, she'd been so _sure_ she was in love with the adorable movie producer, but now, after all that'd happened, she felt rather uncertain.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Julian asked accusingly, his eyes flashing with hurt.

"I'm not," Peyton said, the lie rolling off the tip of her tongue easily. Seeing his uneasy expression, she repeated, "Really, I'm _not_."

As Julian walked away, head hung low in defeat, Peyton turned her head back to the vodka bottle. Snapping a photo of it with her vintage camera. And after the picture came out, she wrote on top of it, "If a drunken mind speaks a sober heart, then a sober mind speaks nothing but lies."

Some girls liked to use words, Peyton Sawyer would rather let her photographs do the talking.

**24/10/2008**

It was funny, Peyton thought, how last time it was Lucas who saved her from a bar. This time, it was _her_ saving him.

Would they always be there to save each other? she wondered. It was a romantic thought.

"Luke," she whispered tenderly.

"You made me lose my family," he said angrily, drunk but firm at the same time. "You made me lose my _world_!"

Peyton stepped back in shock. She hadn't expected him to judge her. Out of everyone in her life, _he_ was the one she counted on the most to be good to her. Her theory was that people always left, but she'd always expected him to stay.

"I hate you, Peyton."

And as he staggered away, vodka bottle in hand, Peyton simply stood where he left her, his last four words to her ringing in her ears.

Later that evening, Peyton saw the picture of the vodka bottle hanging on her wall. It was some of her best work in her opinion, and she proudly displayed it.

"_A drunken mind speaks a sober heart."_

She remembered a drunken Lucas telling her he _hated_ her.

Peyton put the picture in the bottom drawer.

**25/12/2008**

Peyton squealed in happiness, dancing around her room. It was so _unlike_ her, to be so girly and fluffy, but Lucas Scott did things like that to her.

This night was _perfect_, other than the fact that he couldn't go home with her tonight, because he had to spend Christmas evening with Brooke and Jake.

The corners of her mouth turned down as she remembered that he had a family with someone else, who happened to be her former _best_ friend. But then she smiled again, nothing would bring her down tonight.

For the first time in two months, she'd met him again since he was moving into the apartment next to hers in Park Slope, Brooklyn. They hadn't kept in touch ever since that fateful night when he told her he hated her.

But tonight, he told her he _didn't_ hate her because he loved her.

Feeling a tingle of inspiration run down her spine, she opened her bottom drawer to get her camera, instead finding her vodka bottle photo.

"_If a drunken mind speaks a sober heart, then a sober mind speaks nothing but lies."_

Lucas had been drunk when he said he hated her, but _sober_ when he said he loved her.

Shaking these doubts out of her head, Peyton burned the photograph and along with it, burned her ideals, morals and her loyalty towards her best friend.

**2/5/2011**

"Hey Luke," Brooke greeted, pushing Jake out the door.

"Hey Brooke. Wow, big date?" Lucas asked, eyeing her knee-length D&G dress and her heavy makeup.

"If you call lunch with my parents a big date, then I just got back from one."

Lucas grimaced. He knew how badly her parents treated her.

"Anyway, I was just going to take a power nap and then get straight to work for the whole day," Brooke said with conviction. Lucas chuckled, "I've known you for _almost_ ten years, and never _once_ have you gone 'straight to work'."

"Shut up and leave before I kick you two out myself!" Brooke glared at Lucas, but as soon as Lucas and Jake started walking down the hallway, she smiled at the blond and brunette heads that were fading before disappearing altogether.

But her dimples vanished as soon as they appeared.

**1/4/2008**

Brooke felt herself smile against Lucas' lips before pulling away.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" her husband asked.

"You kept touching my dimples, it was creepy!" Brooke answered.

"Well I love your dimples," Lucas grinned, cupping her cheek again.

"I don't, they're like holes in my cheek. It's creepy."

"Are you capable of using any adjective other than creepy?"

"Careful or I'll make a hole in your stomach!" Brooke warned, balling her hands into fists and making an action like she was prepared to punch Luke.

The two of them lay on the bed, listening to their son breathe in-between them.

"You know what would make a hole in me?" Lucas asked after awhile.

"Other than my fist?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

Ignoring her, Lucas continued, "You leaving. That would make a hole in me. It would make a hole in my _heart."_

Brooke smirked and rolled over, "Shut up." But she smiled as Lucas threw an arm around her waist possessively and whispered, "I won't ever leave."

She didn't think Lucas had heard her, but he did and he whispered back, "I won't either."

And as the lovers tried to enjoy the peaceful sound of silence, they heard Jake move from in-between them and start crying. And they laughed and began preparing for a busy day.

**2/5/2011**

Brooke hardly reminisced about Lucas, but when she did, it never made her feel good.

Suddenly not feeling like a nap anymore, Brooke looked at a vodka bottle her roommates Rachel and Mark had left in the apartment before they ran off to Europe for a vacation.

But deciding not to drink it, Brooke opted for a Coke instead. It might make her fat, but at least it wouldn't bring the trouble vodka always inevitably did.

* * *

><p><strong>notes ; <strong>Yeah, I forgot to tell you Rachel is still Brooke's roommate like she was on s4. The "Mark" I referred to above is most definitely NOT Mark Schwann, as if I would EVER add him in one of my stories. He's Mark St. James from Ugly Betty. I love him soo much and I've always wanted to be friends with a gay guy. Since I don't have one in real life, why not add one in the world I created? :p

And if you had the patience to read all the way up to here, then I love you. Thoughts, anyone? PLEASE review, thanks!


	3. Remember When

**dianehermans ; **Sorry, I don't really like "Peytwhore" as you called her, either. But I hope you can tolerate her. Thanks for your review!

**Ace5492 ; **Thanks for your short but sweet comment!

**Leonie1988 ; **Glad you think Brooke is authentic. I'm trying to portray her as clear-headed, independent and strong. And you're SO right, it's so much nicer to love to love Brooke, rather than to love to hate Peyton. :D Thanks for taking the time to review.

**alysef ; **I'm so sorry you were confused! Glad you cleared things up after reading the dates and that you still liked the confusing piece of work I wrote and that you support me writing Peyton in a realistic way. I was so worried you Brucasers wouldn't like that. And don't worry, with Lucas' three baby-mamas, there WILL be catfights. *winks* Thanks for your comment!

**nena ; **Puh-lease! Like I would EVER add Mark Schwann to my story. And yeah, when I thought of Jake I did think of Jake J. but I liked that name too… Thanks for the review soo much!

**forever-alwaysB-Davis ; **AHH! Your comment was soo long and AWESOME! And your review didn't confuse me at all, I know what you mean. Lucas' ILY to Peyton was just a friendly one, though they WILL get together later that night. You'll know what happens soon enough. And no, they didn't break up JUST b/c of the kiss, I think they could've worked through it if Lucas really manned up and FOUGHT for Brooke, but some other sh*t went down and then they got divorced. :( And I'm soo happy you noticed how Brooke went with the coke rather than the vodka! I wanted to show how Peyton is more muddle-headed and cloudy-minded while Brooke is strong so they're really different. And your praise for my writing really just made me blush. :D I love that you love Mark from Ugly Betty! So did I, he's like, my favorite character there and I totally have a crush on him. I was so sad when the show ended. Seriously though, love your review and thanks a million.

**craxygirl54 ; **Sorry you got confused, I would've been confused if I were a reader too. LOL. Don't worry, this IS a Brucas story and I will try and show more flashbacks about BLP's past. And I'm gonna OFFICIALLY introduce Lindsey soon. Thanks for the review.

**notes ; **Did you guys buy Avril Lavigne's new CD Goodbye Lullaby? I love it and this song Remember When is from it. It's AWESOME. Anyways, hope y'all like this chapter, it's got more Brucas in it b/c the last chapter didn't really have that much. It also contains more of Jake. Please REVIEW and tell me what 'cha think.

P.S. Don't get used to me reviewing every day, I was just feeling inspired. :p I WILL try to update more regularly for my LOVELY reviewers though.

**3. remember when**

**13/10/2008**

_I remember when  
>It was together 'til the end<br>Now I'm alone again  
>Where do I begin?<br>I cried a little bit  
>You died a little bit<br>Please say there's no regrets  
>And say you won't forget<em>

Lucas looked up from his papers and smiled when he saw who was there. "Hey Brooke." To his dismay, his wife's stern, cold expression didn't change.

Lucas wanted to fight for his marriage, really, he _did_. Because he and Brooke had been through too _much _to give up on each other now and he was _sure_ they still loved each other, or at least he was sure he still loved her.

His train of thought was interrupted when Brooke dropped an envelope on his desk. "What's this?" he asked, still shooting her shy smiles, completely oblivious to what Brooke had given him.

Brooke shook her head, afraid if she opened her mouth, tears would come running out of her eyes. Confused, Lucas opened the envelope. Scanning the document, he saw that it contained a brief history of their marriage and a paragraph requesting the court to issue an order dissolving the marriage. There were also other things in the paper such as how they would divide their assets, and establish Jake's custody and support. Lucas Scott knew what these were. _Divorce papers._

"No," he said firmly, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

After more moments of silence, he said in a small, childish voice that reminded Brooke of Jake, "Please. Don't you remember when we told each other we wouldn't ever leave?"

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Of course she remembered.

"No," she answered hardly. "Leave these papers with my assistant Millicent tomorrow morning," she added. Turning around and giving him a small smile, she walked away from him and from the beautiful marriage they had shared and had failed to maintain.

_But I'm not lost  
>I'm not gone<br>__**I haven't forgot**_

**3/5/2011**

"Dad?" Jake asked and Lucas looked up from marking his papers.

"Do you know why Night at the Museum is my favorite movie?"

"Because you love Ben Stiller?" Lucas smiled, happy that although he didn't spend _that_ much time with Jake, he still knew his favorite actor.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Well, _other_ than that. And plus, I don't even like Ben Stiller that much anymore." Lucas' smile faded slightly.

"Because the kid in the movie's parents are divorced, just like mine!" Jake went back to eating his pizza and Lucas' smile disappeared completely.

_These feelings I can't shake no more  
>These feelings are running out the door<br>I can feel it falling down  
>And I'm not coming back around<em>

He and Brooke never bothered explaining to Jake that they were divorced. Since he was only one when they broke up, they didn't think he'd remember when it happened _or_ know about the concept of divorce. But Jake was a smart kid, he figured it out eventually.

"But how?" Lucas asked.

"How did the kid in the movie's parents get divorced?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Well, they got married, had a baby, and then signed some papers and now they're divorced! But you should _know_ they're divorced Dad, you've watched the movie with me a million times! Plus, you've been divorced yourself, _right_?"

Lucas smiled, thinking how much Jake took after Brooke. "Yeah, I've been divorced," he said a little sadly, but perked up again. He always tried to act happy in front of his children, and mostly he succeeded. "But how did you know about divorces?" Brooke and Lucas had been holding their breath, waiting for the "Why don't you two live together like so-and-so's mommy and daddy?" question from their son but it never came.

"Because I heard Brian's mom telling Henry's mom that you were asshole because you had a baby with a woman that wasn't Mom. And then Henry's mom said it was okay because you two were divorced.

"I learned two new words that day," Jake continued cheerfully, "Divorce and asshole. I would've hit Brian's mom for calling you an asshole, but I didn't know what it meant then."

Lucas sighed. He guessed he owed Brooke an apology, Jake _didn't_ learn the word asshole from her _after_ all.

"Because you're divorced and you have baby Sawyer with Aunt Peyton, does that mean you and Mom aren't friends?"

"You're really Mr. Curious today," Lucas said uneasily, wondering how to explain the complicated situation to a five-year-old. "And yeah, Mom and I are friends." That didn't really cover it, but it'd have to do.

"Like me and Jamie are friends?"

"_Exactly_," Lucas said, exaggerating every syllable.

"Then why don't you and her go to the park?"

Lucas rubbed his forehead in frustration and amusement. He'd thought the questions were over.

"Do you know what?" Jake screamed excitedly, "Let's go to the park _now_! You and me and Mom and Jamie! The four _friends_!"

"Yeah, I don't know if Mom's busy right now. And Jamie might not be available either, he might be like, watching TV or something. And your mom could be, um, cooking dinner," Lucas said lamely, thinking of an excuse.

"Mom never cooks," Jake said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're being dumb, Dad."

"You're right, I am," he agreed. He didn't need to be scared of hanging out with Brooke. After all, they _were_ 'friends'.

"You know what? Let's call your mom now!" he grinned, trying to act excited before he chickened out of this altogether.

_These feelings I can't take no more  
>This emptiness in the bottom drawer<br>It's getting harder to pretend  
>And I'm not coming back around again<br>Remember when…_

"You wanna go to the park?" Brooke smirked. "What are you, five?"

Lucas sighed, "I'm not five, but Jake certainly is. And so is Jamie. C'mon, help me out here! I've got two hyper kids breathing down my neck…" Lucas paused, finding that Jamie had leaped on his back and was _literally_ breathing down his back, screaming that he wanted to go to the park.

"Fine, let's go to the park, _kids_," Brooke snickered at Lucas and the Four Friends made their way towards the playground. It wasn't long before Jamie and Jake had ran off somewhere.

"Shit. Luke, run after them! Be a man!" Brooke exclaimed, trying to chase them.

"Nah, boys will be boys right?"

The two of them sat in an awkward silence, remembering the last time they'd been in this park.

_Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
>I told you everything<br>You know my feelings_

**4/7/2007**

"Luke! You dragged me out of the Fourth of July fireworks just to go to a dark, dingy park with a homeless guy smoking a cigarette!" Brooke demanded.

"Shut up! The homeless guy might be hurt by your comment! And it's a dark, dingy park with a homeless guy and your handsome, boyfriend…" he stopped as Brooke pretended to gag, "who is kneeling down on one knee and holding up a ring he's been slaving over ever since he met you."

The fake-gagging immediately stopped.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, before you, I never knew what love truly was and that's made me realize how significant you _really_ are. You were my first girlfriend, my first time-_you know_-my first love, and now, I hope you'll be my first and _only_ wife."

"_Yes_!" Brooke squealed and launched herself into his arms.

"There was more to the speech," Lucas laughed.

"I don't want any more speeches. I just want something real, something that I can see, touch and _feel_."

Lucas smirked, "I'll give you something you can feel."

Meeting his lips in a sweet kiss, Brooke said, "I'm so glad you dragged me out of the fireworks."

"We don't need them, we have too many fireworks of our own."

_It never crossed my mind  
>That there would be a time<br>For us to say goodbye  
>What a big surprise<em>

**2/5/2011**

Suddenly, Lucas decided he couldn't take the silence anymore. They were supposed to be _friends_, for God's sake! Grabbing her by the waist, he put a squealing Brooke on the merry-go-round and began pushing her around.

Laughing, Brooke said, "You know what? You really _are_ five!"

"Look who's talking. I'm not the one on the merry-go-round."

Brooke gave him a mock-frown. "You're right. Get on here. _I'll_ push you."

"We look like two demented, idiotic twenty-six year olds," Lucas said after awhile.

"Speak for yourself, I'm only twenty-five," Brooke retorted. "Plus, I'll have you know that if any stranger comes near us, I'm totally gonna ditch you and run away. Then, it'll look like _you're_ the only demented twenty-six year old."

"But there's a stranger _now_," Lucas pointed out, nodding at the homeless guy.

"Right!" Brooke panicked. "Quick, let's act cool!"

"Little too late for that, don't 'cha think?" Lucas grinned. Lucky for them, the homeless guy was Nepalese and didn't understand English. "Stupid Americans," he muttered under his breath in Nepalese and walked away.

_But I'm not lost  
>I'm not gone<br>I haven't forgot_

"Any more questions, buddy?" Lucas asked as the "Four Friends" as Jake had dubbed them walked down the sidewalk, each with an ice-cream cone in hand.

"Yeah. Will we be friends _forever_, Dad?" Jake wanted to know.

Brooke and Lucas shared a look. "Yeah, I think we will be," Brooke smiled.

"Cool," Jake said. "So, Jamie, wanna have a sleepover?"

Jamie nodded excitedly and the Four Friends went on home.

_That was then_  
><em>Now it's the end<em>  
><em>I'm not coming back<em>  
><em>I can't pretend<em>  
><strong><em>Remember When<em>**

**notes ; **And if this were a fairytale I'd probably say "and they lived happily ever after". :p But every Brucaser knows their story is NO fairytale and it's gonna be a long and winding road till their "happily ever after". Anyways, REVIEW! Pretty please? :D


	4. Maybe

**dianehermans ; **Thanks, I did try and add more Brucas. :D

**NoSensitivity ; **Thank you! And you'll know how everything unravels in time. ;)

**Ace5492 ; **Thanks! That was sweet.

**Leonie1988 ; **Aww, thanks for the compliment. And don't worry, the two other women in his life WILL be taken cared of.

**BrOoKe DaViS23 ; **Thanks, and I'm sorry my update wasn't "real soon" like you hoped it would be.

**nena ; **Glad you liked the Brucas. I'm trying to add more scenes with them in this story. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**bjg ; **I LOVE how you always have questions in your reviews. And your questions will all be answered in due time. :D Thanks for the comment.

**xXalienatedXx ; **Oh, you're SO SWEET for reviewing that last three chapters. Why Luke spends more time with Sawyer actually has a lot of reasons which I will address in due time. Anyways, welcome aboard to this story and hope you'll keep reviewing!

**craxygirl54 ; **I'm SO happy you reviewed, and I don't really care that it was a bit late. I appreciate it a lot, thanks. :D

**author's notes ; **I figured I should give y'all an extra-long chapter since my finals are coming up and I can't update so much. I'm not so happy with this chapter and I didn't have the patience or energy to read it all over again and edit it, so it's kind of unpolished, but it's the first chapter where we actually get a little progress. Julian is introduced into the story, but don't worry, Brulian will NOT be endgame, they're just a prop for Brucas. And this chapter isn't too Peyton-friendly, but she has her own issues I need to address later. I don't y'all don't like her, but PLEASE bear with her and don't forget, this is a BRUCAS story. Song used in this chapter is Maybe by the AMAZING Kelly Clarkson. Anyways, please REVIEW and let me know what you think so I can update. I MIGHT be able to squeeze in another chapter before the finals are really close.

**4. ****maybe**

**23/9/2008**

_I'm strong_  
><em>But I break<em>  
><em>I'm stubborn<em>  
><em>And I make plenty of mistakes<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm hard<em>  
><em>And life with me is never easy<br>To figure out, to love  
>I'm jaded but oh so lovely<br>All you have to do is hold me  
>And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be<br>If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
>Maybe, maybe<em>

"She's thinking about a divorce, Luke," Haley confessed, sipping her tea.

"What do you mean? She's always like this, we fight a bit about Peyton, she overreacts, but eventually I get her to see the light and we get back together again," Lucas said with as much certainty as he could muster, only to be met with his best friend's unbelieving stare.

Or was she still his best friend? Things had changed so _much_ since it was just the two of them sitting on top of Karen's Café, talking about promises they would make for the new year. Now, it seemed more like she was Brooke or Peyton's best friend. He wasn't sure who's side she was on anymore, God knows no one, not even Haley, would be able to maintain a relationship with _both_ of them.

He knew he couldn't. He'd tried keeping his marriage to Brooke while still being friends with Peyton, but it was becoming clearer and clearer that he couldn't have it like that. And he was terrified of losing either one of them. He couldn't live without Peyton _or_ Brooke, he knew that. But Brooke was making things so _hard_.

"Lucas, you know I'll support you whatever decision you make, since whatever you do, it's gonna be the wrong move anyway," Haley had said what he wasn't brave enough to admit, "But whatever you're going to do, do it quick, in fact, do it _now_."

Lucas nodded. He was definitely running out of time.

_Someday  
>When we're at the same place<br>When we're on the same road  
>When it's OK to hold my hand<br>Without feeling lost  
>Without all the excuses<br>When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
>Then maybe, maybe<br>All you have to do is hold me  
>And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be<br>If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
>Maybe, maybe<em>

Lucas couldn't believe how different it was for them now. Just six months ago, they were _so_ happy and they _never_ ran out of things to say to each other. But now, they just stood there in silence, each waiting for the other to do something, _anything_. They were silently begging each other to make the first move, because they weren't courageous enough to do it.

In the past, it was always Lucas pulling away and Brooke reeling him back in. That was how their marriage worked, but now, she wasn't even trying anymore, and with both of them not fighting for their marriage, he wasn't sure how things were going to go.

But there was one thing he was sure of. This time, he was going to man up. This time, he wasn't going to let her go without a _fight_.

But being the braver, and if Lucas was honest with himself, _better_ half of the pair, Brooke broke the silence. "Jake's asleep."

Brooke figured that was safe ground to tread on. Because they both loved their son, that was the only thing she was sure of regarding him nowadays. What she used to cling onto, what used to be her solid ground, was the fact that they loved each other. For a long time, her insecurities had fallen into a deep, dark abyss and had sunken so low that she fooled herself into believing they were gone altogether.

They _weren't_. They were resurfacing now with more intensity and power than ever before. Because there was so much more at stake. His heart, her heart, and most importantly, Jake's heart. She could bear the pain him leaving would inflict on her heart, she was used to it; but Jake's heart was something she couldn't, _wouldn't_ allow anyone to break. Not even Lucas. With all the heartbreak he'd caused her, enough was _enough_.

It seemed like the longest time until Lucas replied, "That's great."

Silence again. And while silence wasn't great, Jake being asleep was _definitely _great. Because Brooke could almost predict where this conversation was going, a mature, level-headed discussion would soon turn into a passionate, emotional argument with both of them blaming each other and hurling insults that neither one of them deserved. It was time for things to _end_.

"I heard from Haley about something you're thinking of." Lucas gulped, he couldn't even say the word divorce out loud. He just couldn't physically do it.

"You know what?" Brooke said, surprised she hadn't raised her voice. But she was so tired, so _empty_. She didn't want to fight anymore, she just wanted things between her and Lucas to either go back to how they were, or disappear completely. "How sad is it that you need to hear from _Haley_, to know how I feel."

"Look, I just wanted you to talk to me before deciding anything," Lucas sighed.

"No," Brooke snapped, grabbing her purse, "You decided everything _for_ me the moment you sided with _her_."

And as she walked out the door, she struggled to blink back tears. This was really _it_. He'd never make her breakfast in bed, or give her "good morning" or "good night" or in-between kisses or make love to her ever again. And she, him and Jake would never be a _proper_ family like Nathan, Haley and Jamie.

But he'd never make her cry either because he was out discussing music or whatever the hell they talked about, with Peyton, even though she had asked him over and _over_ again to stay away from her. He'd never be insensitive or pig-headed ever _again_.

He would never make her _feel_, never again. Being numb was better than being hurt, right?

_I'm confusing as hell  
>I'm north and south<br>And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
>But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you<br>And I promise I'll try  
>Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me<br>Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
>Then maybe<br>Maybe, yeah maybe_

At first, Lucas was grateful they hadn't fought. They'd been fighting so much for the past few months and he was just happy for some peace.

But then he saw something different in her eyes. Something that hadn't been there previously. Defeat and emptiness.

And that was when he knew she had given up.

That was also when he realized that he wishes they had fought. But as usual, these "moments of clarity" always came to him, far too late.

**4/5/2011**

_One day  
>We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely<br>Every little bit  
>Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then<em>

Brooke was walking home from an exhausting day at work when she found a blonde girl lying on the floor, completely passed out and unconscious. And a shocking revelation came to her. Only one woman she knew had hair as curly and as unnatural as _that_.

She tried, she really _did_, to step over her body and leave her lying there on the sidewalk. After all, she was supposed to _hate_ this girl for stealing her husband, and what's more? Making a _baby_ with him.

But sometimes, Brooke decided, she was to selfless for her own good, as she picked up Peyton's body and dragged the blonde back to her apartment. Then a startling thought hit her. Where was _Sawyer_? Brooke wasn't too close to the baby, obviously, but she cared about children, whether they were Peyton's babies or not, and if her _mother_ was passed out on the sidewalk, probably high on some drug or drunk, then what would happen to her daughter? This made Brooke think about her relationship with her_ own_ mother. Despite all that Peyton had put her through, Brooke had never thought she'd sink so low as to become like Victoria Davis.

Suddenly, she heard an cry coming from an alley, and Brooke instantly just _knew_ it was Sawyer. Her maternal instincts took over and she ran over to the toddler, taking her hand. "Hi there," she soothed, as Sawyer began to hiccup and her sobs subsided. "Aren't you just the most precious little thing," she cooed. It was true, Sawyer _was_ gorgeous, despite how lowly Brooke's opinion was of her mother.

"Mommy?" Sawyer asked, hopping over to her unconscious mother's side. Brooke sighed, thinking of how Sawyer had to have a mother as irresponsible as Peyton.

"Yeah, that's her," Brooke muttered as she took Sawyer's hand and carried Peyton in her other arm.

And technically, even though Sawyer was the two year old, it felt like she had _two_ toddlers in her care.

And Sawyer was most _definitely_ the stronger of the two. At least she could walk on her own two feet.

_I don't want to be tough  
>And I don't want to be proud<br>I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
>I'm not lost<br>I need to be loved  
>I just need to be loved<br>I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
>That maybe, yeah maybe<br>Maybe, yeah maybe_

"Lucas?" Brooke said a little hesitantly on the phone. She'd never been one to call Lucas for help in _anything_, but this was _his_ ex-girlfriend, and _his_ daughter, it was only fitting that it would become _his_ responsibility.

"Brooke," Lucas stated, pleasantly surprised. Maybe she was calling for help about Jake. That would be great.

"Peyton's here."

"What?" He had _not_ been expecting that.

"She's passed out."

"What are you…" Lucas trailed off, not sure what to say. He was with Lindsey right now, but somehow this seemed more important. And what about Sawyer?

It was as if Brooke had read his mind. "Sawyer's here too."

That was it. "I'm on my way there.

_I should know better than to touch the fire twice_

After making sure Peyton wasn't dead and playing with Sawyer for a bit, Lucas finally took the time to observe the grandness that was Brooke's apartment. "Wow," he breathed, looking at the expensive décor.

"You've gone a long way from sketching designs that nobody saw in our studio apartment," Lucas smile a little sadly, reminiscing a little.

"Yeah, I guess," Brooke shrugged, not looking nearly as excited as he thought she would be. He remembered when she was jumping up and down _just_ because Road Vogue was featuring her designs. Now, she had her own company, and yet she didn't seem half as happy as she was then.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas found himself asking. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them had really had a _personal_ conversation. If anyone asked, they were friends, but they weren't really. They weren't even acquaintances anymore. That thought saddened him.

Brooke didn't know, maybe it was the way he was wearing his grey hoody that she loved so much, or maybe it was because of the possibly fake, concern in his eyes, but for once, Brooke wanted to tell him about her life. "I don't know. Sometimes I miss when my company consisted solely of me, Rachel and Mark sketching designs and sending them to magazines and to fashion companies. All these meetings and parties and making stock holders happy, and most importantly, making _Victoria_ happy, it's just kind of getting to me. I miss when times were simpler, you know? The income wasn't as much as it is now, but at least it was something that felt _real_. But other than Jake, I don't really know what good there is in my life right now."

Lucas was shocked as he saw Brooke blushing a little from that speech she just made. He'd gotten used to a cold, emotionless Brooke for the past three years, but he couldn't help but think he liked _this_ Brooke better. "Hey, you have plenty of good stuff in your life. I'm in your life, and that's gotta be good, right?" he joked half-heartedly, though he knew he probably brought her more pain that pleasure. But at least she smiled a little, and that was all he wanted. "And you're so brave and selfless. You saved Peyton and Sawyer, something I'm always going to owe you for." Lucas wanted to be a writer, but he was struggling with the words to tell Brooke just _how_ amazing she was. "You know, I've always thought you were like the heroes in those Disney movies." Lucas couldn't believe he'd just said that. Where had all his writing talent gone? Maybe it just evaporated whenever Brooke was around.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "You think I'm like…Prince Charming?"

"Nah, Prince Charming is me. You're like my, um, sidekick! Like Batman and Robin!"

"Ew, I am _not_ your gay partner," Brooke gagged, silently thanking her lucky stars that this conversation had gone to playful banter, more familiar territory for the two of them. "That'd probably be Mark."

Lucas rubbed his forehead when he thought of Mark St. James. "Right, your gay friend."

"He hit on you _once_, Luke. He hits on _everyone_."

"He doesn't hit on _you_," Lucas retorted.

"I don't think I'm his type," Brooke chuckled.

"Lindsey and I are having problems," Lucas blurted out. He just needed someone to talk to, and Brooke was here and drama-free.

Brooke was a bit confused as to why he was telling her this, but she decided to roll with it anyway. "Right. Your ex-wife calls you to come to her house to pick up your ex-girlfriend and your daughter with said ex-girlfriend. I wonder why you're having problems?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I guess so," Lucas said awkwardly, only seeing it like that now. "I'm thinking of proposing."

"Oh," was all Brooke came up with, remembering when he proposed to _her_. _"I'd like you to be my first and _only_ wife."_ She hadn't been in love with him in a long time, but it was still a little uncomfortable.

"Lucas?" they heard Peyton mumble from the sofa.

"Peyton," came Lucas' stern reply. It was obvious he was unhappy with her.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go out for a walk," Brooke said, standing up.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked, confused.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to leave. We'll go," Lucas offered.

"Nah, I need some fresh air," Brooke plastered on a fake smile and left.

_But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you're mine_

"Brooke Davis?"

Brooke turned around suspiciously. This was New York, and it was night time. This could be anyone.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to rape you," came a boyish chuckle and out of the darkness appeared a good-looking man with a charming grin.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a jaded New Yorker," Brooke apologized. "You must be…" She chewed her lip, embarrassed that she didn't remember his name.

"It's okay, I'm Julian Baker," he said, extending a large, warm hand.

Brooke shook his hand, "Oh, right. You're the producer for that movie I'm supposed to design outfits for."

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Oh! A-and you've won an Oscar right? Wow," Brooke stood back and gave this guy a once-over. He really _was_ cute.

"C'mon, I'm sure you're no stranger to accomplishments, Brooke Davis."

Brooke bit her lip again. Maybe, just _maybe_ as Lucas and Lindsey's relationship was falling apart, a new one was beginning to blossom.

_Maybe, love maybe_

**author's notes ; **Don't get freaked out by the Brulian, it'll be over soon :) Well don't just stand there, REVIEW! Pretty please… And please don't tell me that the physical appearance of the "please" doesn't matter. :p


End file.
